Self-service kiosks exist that allow a visitor to sign-in and sign-out without help from an attendant.
However, setting up, or installing, these kiosks is often challenging due to different hardware and/or software components used to operate the kiosk systems. For example, a system administrator may have to determine compatibilities of applications, hardware, software, and the like, to set up and operate these kiosks. Requiring a system administrator to set up and operate these kiosks detracts from the kiosk's ease of use.
Further, self-service kiosks exist that have specialized hardware and software integrated in a standalone unit. For example, specialized hardware and software may be integrated into a single standalone enclosure. However, these kiosks are often bulky due to the standalone enclosure housing the specialized hardware and software, thereby detracting from the kiosk's portability.